Buon Compleanno, Kyoya
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- On May 5th, Mukuro plans to give Hibari the best birthday he has ever had. With a little extra at the end.


**Title **: Buon Compleanno, Kyoya

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- On May 5th, Mukuro plans to give Hibari the best birthday he has ever had. With a little extra at the end.

* * *

**Mukuro's POV**

It had only been by luck, did Sawada Tsunayoshi manage to get high scores on his tests. Despite being a powerful Mafia boss, he was not smart at all, and was declared as the most misfortunate student in his school as well as one of the students who receives the lowest scores. Realizing that his reputation will change, thanks to a week of hard studying, he decided to celebrate.

The sushi shop owned by Yamamoto Takeshi's father was the best place they could think of for such a thing, and everyone 'close' to him were invited. I, who was still locked up and sealed within a tank, did not want to know anything about the party unless Chrome insisted that I listened to her story, and of course I would agree to listening, but it's seems that the chances of her begging me is currently low.

She has changed.

Anyway, as she sits quietly on her own by the counter, much like Hibari Kyoya who stands alone, the Arcobaleno with the yellow pacifier hops onto the counter and speaks to her, telling her to give me a message. The Vendicare have accepted the Vongola family's deal and I will be free from prison in a few minutes. Chrome became completely delighted by the news, while I, still listening, smirked evilly behind the mask that covered my lips. He also tells her that it was quite a coincidence, for me to arrive in Japan on the day of Hibari Kyoya's birthday.

Hearing this, I immediately became excited, not once have I celebrated someone's birthday, but I believe that the young loner could become an exception. I also wanted to know what was the best way to treat the one who vowed to bite me to death on this, special day. Chrome glanced towards the boy, dressed in black and white, who looked away from the noisy crowd that made him frustrated. I have long been interested in this strong person and wish to test his skills until we both reach our limits. Not desiring to have Chrome part of our fights, nor wishing to be sent back to my own body where no sound could be heard.

I want a proper fight, just like he does.

The thought excited me very much, and I was eager to be free. The last words the Arcobaleno said to Chrome was, that I should make him happy. Well, I knew that by losing was the only way to make him truly happy, but I have no intentions of doing so, and faking a loss in front of a skilled fighter wasn't easy. They can see threw you. Even if I seriously wanted to make the independent one have fun on his birthday, my pride was still strong, and stable. Also, just being free from prison and soon need to be put in a hospital was not worth it, or wasn't going to be worth the long trip from Italy, so I refused to please him that way with all my heart.

It was as if the Arcobaleno could read my mind, and I could tell that he might have that skill by pointing a gun at Chrome. Eyes lack of emotion but the evil smirk still said it all. "Let him win." He said just that, and jumped away, towards the people who were socializing and dancing. I, no, Chrome, was nervous and couldn't stop looking up at the person who's face said 'I can't wait to go home'. I doubt Chrome could read that expression, but it was way too easy for me. His face was like an open book while his actions were unreadable.

If Chrome's life was on the line, I shall do as the Arcobaleno pleases. With a little extra at the end of the day.

_Kufufu_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hibari felt grumpy. He didn't know why, but he suspected that the disturbing and very loud party that went on all night long was the cause. The reason for it was a childish one, yet he still bothered being there. How disappointing.

He sat up, and ran his slender fingers threw his messy black hair before furiously scratching it. A slight headache was tormenting him as he looked over his shoulder and saw the time on the clock that was on his bedside. It was shiny and brown, almost as if it was new. It was early, too early in fact. So he fell back onto his white bed, and soon realized that he could not go back to sleep.

Not only did last night, the night of May 4th, give him strong urges to kill a dozen of people. This morning, the morning of May 5th, forced him to feel uncomfortably tense, just because he failed to relax on his own bed after waking up too early. He didn't have to worry too much, since school was off but still, he felt disturbed. Showering didn't wash away his problems, since the memories of last night still haunted him. They have yet to fade away. Feeling the cold liquid touch his skin made him remember the time Yamamoto accidently splashed his drink onto him, soaking his white shirt and revealing a bit of his skin to the others. He did bite him to death along with his others two annoying friends, before storming out. Only to catch the sight of Chrome Dokuro, who carried Rokudo Mukuro's smile, looking at him. The very moment he was already by the front door.

Things only grew more worse for him, when he realized that he forgot to buy breakfast, and really needed to buy it now. It was still early, and he didn't like going out at this time of the day. It annoyed him very much. Still, he knew that this was important, and if anything else bothers him on his way out, he knew who to blame. He lost his time to buy these items yesterday, thanks to the party. Therefore Sawada Tsunayoshi will be bitten to death again, once they encounter each other.

Dressed in his school uniform, the one that resembled Tsunayoshi's outfit during the time he battled what Hibari called 'The monkey king', Hibari left his house and headed for a grocery store. However, he soon spotted a bunch of tough-looking guys, picking a fight with Mukuro. The smirking teenager not only looked zero percent frightened, he was leaning against a wall as they crowded him. They all looked pissed, and eager for a fight.

That was exactly what Hibari needed right now. Maybe luck has returned to his lonely and cold side.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to let out his frustration, Hibari charged at them with his tonfas in both hands. One by one were they knocked to the ground, by a powerful blow. None managed to touch him in anyway, or inflict any kind of attack on his smaller body. No matter how hard they tried, Hibari proved too fast for them, mostly because he was currently in a bad mood and his temper prevented him from making any mistakes. He still grew more angry though, since the amount of attackers were decreasing really fast, but his excitement shot right back up when reinforcements arrived, and all charged at him.

He smirked.

From a roof, just above the wall he had been leaning on, Mukuro watched as Hibari successfully sent every large teenager down to the ground, some bleeding and some mortally wounded due to how deadly the blows were. He didn't even have to break a sweat as each one came so close to him, yet failed to touch him or do anything to him. Mukuro became more interested in Hibari as he watched him, take out all his opponents, despite the differences in size and speed. To tell the truth, the first lot of these poeple were picked on by Mukuro, and as they grew quite pissed off at him, he teased them in order for them to bring in reinforcements. He knew that the amount that surrounded him wasn't enough for Hibari, so he needed to bring in more, 'gifts'.

He did this as part of his birthday gift to Hibari, and despite how unsatisfied he looked, Mukuro knew that inside Hibari was having a lot of fun but showed little of his true feelings. After a long time of researching about Hibari's past, behavior and personality, Mukuro learned that this year, was an important and special year for the birthday boy. He was turning sixteen and that's what makes him want to make this a sweet sixteen, just for him. Nothing, shall get in his way. That he just won't allow.

The information he had gained from the research proved to be very useful, and has truly helped him develop his wonderful gift he has installed for the birthday boy. Last night he seemed very angry, and so he will switch his emotions, to become the opposite. Yes, he wants him to be very happy. Happier than he ever has been. It would truly warm his heart if Hibari showed more gratitude in his work, like smiling joyfully rather than glaring and showing that smirk that's filled with evilness. Wether it was for him to see or not, Mukuro would like it either way.

As he counted the amount of teenagers forced to the ground, Mukuro knew that Hibari will soon become invisible, since there were like fifty or so, no, eighty people charging at him and soon crashing onto the hard ground. This show was very enjoyable for Mukuro, and he didn't even have to use his illusions, and by not doing so does almost every hospital near by earn more in come. Since none will not wind up in a hospital.

Mukuro smirked at the thought.

The fight soon ended, and that was when the total amount of unconscious boys was over a hundred. The ground was cover in the blackness of the boys' clothes and the redness of their blood that was spilled, with some dripping off the silver-pair of tonfas. Their states were made by a single blow that was sent individually, only proving that Hibari was truly powerful. Mukuro loved what he was seeing by the way, and felt delighted, and by seeing that the birthday boy was panting, quite heavily, he decided to fight him now just to be on the safe side. He wouldn't want to be sent to a hospital now, wouldn't he?

His feet touched the ground once he had jumped down from the roof, and his trident formed itself within his grasp. Without saying anything, Mukuro charged at Hibari and immediately swinged his weapon over towards the teen's head, and much to his expectations Hibari managed to dodge the incoming attack and send one blow up his jaw, almost knocking him off his feet before he took a few steps back. A trail of blood appeared from the edge of his soft lips before a large smirk was formed on the handsome face. He whipped the blood off and went into a fighting stance just after Hibari. After that, the sound of weapons clashing echoed across the streets.

Mukuro was right, Hibari was feeling much better by now. Although the headache kept him from enjoying his time fighting his rival, and it also has yet to reduce. Something was messing with his head, something that was causing this endless pain from leaving. Luckily, his fight with Mukuro was only pleasing him even more, but despite that, he was noticing something odd during their moment. He had beaten so many people just a minute ago, all in one go, all at once, yet Mukuro appeared to be a bit too easy to attack. It was as if he was holding back on him.

The thought made him angry and so he glared evilly and threw a very powerful blow at the other.

Mukuro landed on his back with a thud, because of the powerful strike that hit his unprotected stomach. He looked up, towards his opponent only to see that he was looking very unhappy, compared to the time he was fighting those weaklings that surrounded them. "Fight me properly." Hibari demanded, with a tonfa raised high up as a sign of eagerness, but his body showed something else. It was shaking slightly. Mukuro knew that he was weakening and becoming increasingly tired.

However, the person who he is, or, because of who he is, Hibari won't back down and will defeat Mukuro with all his might, or, try to anyway.

As cold as those words sounded when they came out, Mukuro only got another idea as he reached his hand into the inside of his jacket, and bring out a folded piece of paper, which he handed to Hibari.

It turned out to be a contract once Hibari had opened it up, and it only said the things Hibari wanted to hear. It said that not only was his rival currently free from prison, it said that the Vongola family, has made a deal with the ones who imprisoned this person. Mukuro was to behave himself or in other words be nice to the other guardians, such as protecting them, and pleasing them.

Despite all that not really being what he wanted, what Mukuro was currently doing now was pleasing him until he folded that piece of paper up and smile. Or more like smirk, if you saw it threw Mukuro's miss-matched and also genuine eyes.

He tried to get up, but was knocked back down thanks to a blow to the cheek. Victory then became clear to Hibari, who grew a little bit too excited as he sat himself on top of Mukuro's wounded stomach and began attacking his perfect face. His actions seemed unfair, but he was unable to forget the time Mukuro played unfairly with him. The incident not only scarred him but cost him lots. He wanted revenge, and won't stop until he has gotten back at the mischievous teenager who's face is bound to be wrecked. Blow after blow was thrown at him nice and hard, and no matter how the other protest, as if he was protesting, Hibari would not hold back.

He was going to play this game by his rules now.

Each attack was thrown at his _kind of_ defenseless self without mercy, but that didn't provoke him to use his powerful illusions to stop Hibari from coming to the point where he might break his skull.

Eventually, the illusionist, who's mind had drifted elsewhere, was knocked unconscious after wondering one thing he was so unsure of. He felt like he wanted Hibari, _the _Hibari Kyoya that only wishes to take his life away. The one person who vows to bite him to death, Mukuro can only want to have him. He'll never know why, and can't stop using this gift of his as part of a plan to feed his desires.

However, the headache that had been consuming Hibari's mind since the time he woke up, became unbearable, and a little too hard to ignore. He was unsure how he had gotten this annoying feeling but he suspected that the liquid that touched him and almost gave him an embarrassing moment, was the cause. It didn't mean that he was illergic to liquid, but something in the liquid made him feel very weak. Just like right now.

Alcohol.

Said substance caused him to unwillingly faint on top of Mukuro.

* * *

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The sound of an innocent little bird that was his very own pet, woke him up from his peaceful sleep. Even though he felt welcome enough to his see his precious little bird, the painful headache held him back down onto the soft pillow. Then, he heard another sound, one that was quite unfamiliar. The sound of metal, or more likely a metal cage. Hibari was forced to keep his eyes opened as he looked towards his right, only to see his bird inside a large bird cage that hanged itself from the ceiling of what seemed to be his own bedroom. The bird seemed happy, just as much as the bandaged illusionist who stood right next to it.

The black-haired teenager glared, and truly wanted to know how Mukuro found out where his house was. No one knew at all about this two-floor house that he had been living in since he was young. There was no way the illusionist could of found his way here and bring Hibari along with him, unless he had been spying on him but Hibari's senses were strong so he would of noticed, despite how powerful this person is.

He was more than sure that this was his own house, since the clock that he had looked a this morning was still by his bedside, and it was no longer for sale. It was very old and priceless, one that he could not mistaken for an illusion. Even the sheets that belonged to his deceased parents still covered his body with it's unforgettable softness. There was no doubt, this was his house. Mukuro had really found it.

"What's wrong?" The polite young man asked, only to receive a doubtful look from the other. Ignoring the question, Hibari focused on his body and noticed how cool he was starting to feel and how strange he was also feeling. He knew why, but he just didn't want to admit it. This only proved him right about what was inside that red drink, and it was something that he was very weak to. Alcohol. Twelve years since he has consumed the thing although accidently, the effects have yet to change.

He was just a child, and was forced to try out the somewhat poisonous thing for his father's friends' entertainment, and they were surprised with his strong reaction. His mother then pulled him out of the place or what he remembered as being a bar of some sort. She did what she did because she saw how red his face was, and that he was hardening from inside his pants. This only meant that he was becoming horny from what he had and Hibari didn't like the feeling at all.

He could still remember the thoughts he had back then. He wanted to do something rude to the men sitting at the table his father was on. No effort of his allowed him to forget those disgusting fantasies that appeared in his tiny mind and make him feel sick once he had learned what they were all about.

It was until he was on his own, did the unimaginable fantasies go away. Even with a woman or a man, would they come back and torment him. He could not allow himself to be with either genders that turned him on. He was horny and his body grew the need of them. He wanted whoever was near him at the time, no matter what way, or how, he needed them so badly.

Mukuro smirked, while looking at the silent other. He too, believed that the drink that almost soaked Hibari had alcohol in it. Chrome was actually handed a glass that contained that exact drink, and it even carried a tiny bit of the smell of alcohol. The bottle that she took a look at states, that it was suitable for teenagers but that didn't mean that it didn't have alcohol, it only proved him right. Hibari, who was far away from the counter the whole time, was not aware of it and much to his delight, said teenager was very weak towards it.

Just like he was when he had the disease, the sakuras caused a slightly similar affect on his poor self.

"Mu...Mukuro...sama." Hibari whispered. His smooth face was as a red as the blood of those teenagers he almost killed, and his body was shivering just like the last survivor who wanted to back down badly. Mukuro's final plan for the day-long gift was to make love to Hibari tonight, because he, although secretly was bisexual and when interested in a certain person, he believes, he would want to get a little be too close to them. Though Hibari was slightly different, and that made him wonder. Despite the possibilities of regretting it for the rest of their lives, being able to touch him, with Hibari's consent, was something very worth it. Hibari on the other hand seemed like he was needing this very much, and that's why he will give him his request, on his birthday. "Take...me." He moaned. It was clear to the illusionist that he was being eyed up and down by the horny male.

Though this made him a little shy due to not being used to all this, he was delighted nonetheless.

He approached Hibari, discarding his jacket in the process. He wanted this, and so did Hibari. Despite having not consumed the alcohol just like before, smelling it was enough to cause such an effect, or simply making contact with it. The drink did touch his skin, he could actually feel it's coolness send a few chills up his spine. Mukuro created an illusion around the bird's cage, preventing it from hearing or seeing the event that shall be unfolded. He had been taking good care of it, since he knew how much it meant to Hibari. The bird would surely not get bored, thanks to the clean water and delicious food he had prepared for it inside. "For the birthday boy, I will do as he pleases." Hibari looked at him surprised, because of what he just said.

Another year has gone by where he has forgotten his own birthday, the day that his mother brought him to his world. He didn't know or wasn't planning to find out exactly why he kept forgetting, well, since it's almost lunch time, he won't bother thinking about it.

Even while being under the influence of the alcohol, Hibari still maintained some consciousness, and knew exactly what he was asking for and from who. Both of them, as said before, needed this and wanted it badly. He watched carefully as Mukuro took off his shirt, revealing the white bandages that covered the wounded parts of his body. Coming to think of it, Hibari had actually defeated Mukuro, and not only that, it was on his birthday.

The though pleased him very much, so he smirked to show it.

As he continued undoing his belt, Mukuro was aware that Hibari was undressing from under the sheets. These boys had not slept with anyone before, and weren't planning on doing this again unless this very moment occurred again, but of course, Mukuro was no pervert, so he would only agree to satisfying Hibari like this on special occasions. Such as today.

He pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his hard self as he held back a blush. He was shy but by showing that he was he will seem weak, so he refuses to look pinkish. Once he was near his new partner, Mukuro pulled the sheets off Hibari's body, and see how exposed his has made himself. His white shirt was unbuttoned, while his black pants that hide his boxers were down by his knees. He knew Hibari was unable to pull them off, so he decided to fix that problem after he threw the sheet away for the meantime and before he dipped his head down to capture Hibari's soft lips.

The bed rocked, their bodies became hot, and their tongues fought wildly as one moved in and out from inside the other. Hibari was enjoying all this, and by allowing his body to receive the pleasure he had been asking for, the pain in his head was weakening very fast. That didn't mean he was going to stop once it was gone, no, since he really loved what was happening to him. The intimidate event that is going on between him and Mukuro.

Mukuro moved faster, as a response to the painful clawing Hibari was doing on his back. They were surely leaving red marks and forcing out painful groans, much to the smaller male's delight. Although what they were doing was something usually done by lovers, in their minds they told themselves that what they were doing was fighting, just like a while ago, outside. The bruises covered by bandages on Mukuro's body were quite invisible to them, so even when one was pressed hard onto, Mukuro tried to ignore it and continue the sexy fight.

He released inside of Hibari's tight entrance, filling him up completely as he let out a loud moan. Crying his name in the way Chrome would call him. "Mukuro-sama!" Speaking of names, Mukuro called his partner by his first name the entire time, and also felt happy with the privilege he was getting. Mukuro collapsed onto Hibari's bed, and once he was out of the illusion that clouded his mind, he felt completely sore all over just after he had exited Hibari. His mind was begging him to fall asleep right about now.

His partner, on the other hand, insisted on making out with him just to hurt him more, and as a response Mukuro wrapped Hibari within his comfy sheets as he hugged him tightly. His smile had never left his face, while Hibari had just lost his. "Buon compleanno, Kyoya." Mukuro said, not knowing that the faded smile had just come back to his face that no longer showed any pain, annoyance, or anger.

Before he drifted off to another peaceful sleep, Hibari whispered one last thing his tired partner could not hear.

"Thank you."

He was surely happy this year, all thanks to Mukuro.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
